


Pandora’s Vault

by Stitchwrath



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Youtubers, mcyt
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Eventual Happy Ending, Games, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hopeful Ending, Locked In, Mind Games, Minecaft, Multi, Pandora - Freeform, Prison, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Story, Story Arc, Vault - Freeform, Video & Computer Games, YouTube, Youtuber - Freeform, box - Freeform, gogy, isthishowitworks?, mcyt - Freeform, pandorasbox, secondstory, thatonestory, trigger - Freeform, warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchwrath/pseuds/Stitchwrath
Summary: (TOMMYINNIT IS IN THIS STORY AND IS IN NO WAY, SHAPE OR FORM SEXUALIZED OR TORTURED, HE ONLY GETS SICK THAT IS ALL)Sam finally finished the Prison Dream wanted, called “The Pandora’s Vault” and now they hired 4 new guards to keep the prisoners in order, until Everything goes wrong, when they realize the whole meaning behind  the original “Pandora’s box” didn’t have a Jolly ending, Slowly driving the 4 guards insane. One: Loses his memory and goes blind, Two: Injury, Three: Traumatized, Four: Missing.Read to find out the story of “The Pandora’s Vault”.....
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tommyinnit and other minors are in this story, but in no way, shape or form are they SEXUALIZED or Tortured, Tommy is the only one to experience a sickness

Description and Side Note: Sam finally finished the Prison Dream wanted, called “The Pandora’s Vault” and now they hired 4 new guards to keep the prisoners in order, Everything goes wrong, when they realize the whole meaning behind the original “Pandora’s box” didn’t have a Jolly ending, Slowly driving the 4 guards insane. One: Loses his memory and goes blind, Two: Injury, Three: Traumatized, Four: Missing.

Read to find out the story of “The Pandora’s Vault”.....

WARNING SOME GRAPHIC CONTENT< IS INTENTENDED FOR SLIGHT HORROR

Side note: Hello There, I hope you end up enjoying this work, the first chapter will be out soon, and I will try and keep this updated, Go check out my other story Stereo Heartz.

This is a Fantasy Story, and has NOTHING to do with the actual SMP/Story line. 

Ships will occur, but only with people who have stated their Okay with it.

Other then that, stay updated on this story and please do enjoy! 

First chapter will be out sometime this week/few weeks!?


	2. The Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pandora’s box: a process that generates many complicated problems as the result of unwise interference in something..  
> (The Rae mentioned isn’t Addison)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Go ahead and share with the CC’s, make art, edits whatever idc (doubt it will happen but whatever)  
> And Just enjoy

The building was huge, splatters of dark purple, Light Nether bricks and dark sharp edges, surrounded by Wires keeping the prisoners inside, conducted in the wrong hands, could lead to major disaster.

You look up at this tall building and you think to yourself ‘Man I don’t wanna be in there’ you look up at the cloudy sky’s seen above the building and it’s scary enough to make the kids shit themselves, there’s been cases of Teens trying to sneak into it, just for them to walk out with Paranoia and Major Trauma.

No one could ever pick up why, Why this prison was so scary?, There’s new guards almost every week due to these occasions, Today their choosing 4 new guard, The builder included.

Dream wanted this to be feared by its new prisoner, wanted it to scare him to the point where he wouldn’t wanna mess with the Dream SMP anymore.

“Move your ass Tommy!” Sam shouted, “Sam I-I thought, I Thought YOU were on MY side!!” Tommy spat out, he was struggling to get out of the cuffs, trying to move free of Sam's grasp, “I wasn’t, if I WAS I wouldn’t BE here right now, WOULD I!, no I’d be home with my fucking family and my sister, not sitting in a horror prison, cause you pissed off God” Sam protested, Tommy went silent and put his head down.

“Me and three others are here because of your stupidity Tommy. Remember that” Sam finished. Sam led Tommy to the prison entrance, everyone staring at him, the president smiling along side Dream, That made Sam's skin crawl, knowing that if he makes one mistake the president and Dream will have his head.

Tubbo was already removed from office, and they put Jshlatt back into office, the only reason Tubbo was removed is all due to him helping Tommy during a war, Sam leans over Tommy’s shoulder to whisper something in his ear, “your stupidity caused a war, that hurt many of our citizens, ones that you once called yours..” Sam smirked and stood back up.

He opened the doors walking in, closing behind them, lead them to a open area, “a waiting area?” Tommy asked Confused, “Hey you may have pissed off god, but he isn’t rude” Sam responded in an amusing way.

Tommy shook his head, Sam walked him up to the front desk where Niki was, “Tommy!” She said, her face screamed fear, “Why didn’t they take him to the general prison!!!” She looked at Sam, “He’s a terrorist Niki! Dream wants him here, also he’s one of the main reasons I built this, we only just now added terrible prisoners” Sam argued 

“You saw what they do to smaller prisoners in here..” Niki pleaded, “No Niki, plus he’s under protection by me and the three others” Sam reassured.

They walked around the desk to the doors that were unlocked by Niki, Sam looked back at Niki, he quickly looked back and trudged down the hallway with Tommy In front of him, “DONT try anything, you may be familiar with 2/3 of these guards” Sam snapped.

Tommy simply nodded and stared forward, the prison was already taking him over, his mood, attitude, his normal funny exciting Mood changed once he walked through the doors, to reveal all the prisoners in their cells, banging against them, yelling at Tommy, Yelling horrid things at him.

“ITS YOUR FAULT WER’RE HERE!!!” Someone shouted, Sam Winced, “Shut up!” He yelled, catching everyone attention and making them stop. 

Sam walked Tommy through another double doors into another holding area, it was much darker with empty cells, and lined up I the middle of the room stood the three other guards.

One was wearing a blue hoodie and Grey sweat paints, underneath his netherite armor, The second one was wearing all black, and the same armor as the other two guards, he had a red and black cover over his head, and the last was a female, wearing a red sweater and jeans underneath her armor.

Sam stopped in his tracks and so did Tommy, the three guards turned around to reveal a female and two males, that Both Sam and Tommy recognized, “They chose you? You all really want me gone Huh?” Tommy said, his face struck annoyed when looking at the first guard.

“George. Really” Tommy said, “I was assigned your stupid cell idiot” George responded, “Ponk and Rae as well!!! Are you fucking with me right now” Tommy shouted annoyed, “we were all assigned here, you know this wouldn’t be happening if you didn’t fuck with the ruler” Ponk responded.

“Or burned down George’s house.” Sam said, he walked Tommy over to his cell and pushed him in, “your food will be arriving shortly” Sam said, he proceeded to walk away.

“I’m not even mad about the house. I’m mad that you lied, you told Tubbo you wouldn’t do anything stupid, yet you went on to start a war with a stronger nation, one with a population of many, MANY, that you called your own, you see Tommy, this prison, this fucking prison, is on Dream SMP land, you may have called L’Manburg your home, but you fucked with mine” George spat out, those words burned Tommy’s skin, a slight shiver escaped Tommy.

Tommy’s never heard George angry, usually when he’s pissed it’s all jokingly never this serious, “I’m new the the Dream SMP, since I arrived from a vast nation, so I wasn’t here for your big war, but I was here to help fix your mess” Rae said.

“Uhhh guys!” Sam shouted, “WHAT?” George and Rae shouted back, “Why are the lights blinking and why’s the doors locked?” Sam asked.

“WARNING, WARNING, PANDORAS VAULT CLOSING, WARNING, WARNING, PANDORAS VAULT CLOSING” a robotic voice screamed over the intercoms.

“What the fuck Sam, what is that?” Rae said, Sam walked over to them, “I never programmed the vault to do that, let alone fucking programmed it at all...” Sam seemed on edge.

A small whimper escaped someone’s mouth, the three guard faced Tommy to see the boy fearing his life.

“Is this-is this why?..is this why anyone who try’s leave, ends up with those conditions..?”

“Cause they try and enter the main vault cell....?”


	3. Locked in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summery: Flashing Lights, Locked Doors, Rattled Jail Cells, Can sometimes twist the Mind in ways not every human can Comprehend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING (the chapter is 1164 words, it seems short, but it really isn't, took 2 hours to write, while jamming to some 90's songs, ENJOY)

“Sam are you sure?” Rae asked, she seemed more panicked then everyone else was, tho who looked more panicked was Tommy, his face went pale and he was shaking, “let him out!” George shouted, “what no!” Ponk said back, ‘Don't talk back, just do it!” George said back to Ponk, “what are you gonna do lap dog? You're just a lap dog for a dream you know that right?, he uses you!” Ponk walked up to George. “Shut Up and Let him out, before I forcefully grab those damn keys from your belt!” Sam shouted, “I-Uh Yes Sam” Ponk rushed to unlock the cell. 

George shook his head and wrapped his arms around his stomach, Ponk unlocked the Cell and Tommy walked out and sat on the bench in the middle next to Rae who was rubbing his back while he rested his eyes, Sam looked back at George noticing his sudden actions, “George? Something wrong, Look what Ponk said- he didn't mean it” Sam placed a hand on his shoulder, “it's not what Ponk said, I just have a really bad feeling about this prison…” George sputtered  “Yeah me as well, I don’t know what's going on, all I know is I didn’t build it to act sentient, its a building for fuck sakes, it shouldn’t even be sentient!” Sam said frustrated, he rested his hands on his hips, “Do you Think Dream cursed it? As in used an enchantment?” George asked, he seemed unsure at the sentence, Sam turned around looking at George, underneath the mask Sam's face was full of doubt and regret but his words and tone spoke a different font. 

“George, Dream knew you were coming here, he wouldn't do anything that would hurt you” Sam said, he fully turned to George looking at his posture, he leaned slightly to the right with his arms around his waist, he looked up at Sam, “he has before…” George said, Sam shook his head “what did you mean when he made you king? OR when he took it away?” Sam asked unsure of what George meant.  “Both, If he didn't want me to get hurt and he “cared” about me, then why give me a role where he KNEW I was gonna get hurt? Huh? Then why take away that roll, just to put me in a war with a Crackhead and his fiancé and an overprotective person? Why would HE FIGHT BACK?” George shouted, Everyone looked up, and Sam stood there shocked at George's sudden aggression.  Tommy woke up and looked at George, “I don’t know George” Sam said, “Mmmm” Tommy tried to speak but his throat was in pain, “Hypothetically if it was Dream, then why would he do this to hurt Tommy, or the rest of us for that matter?” Rae asked, “I don’t think this was him actually” George spoke up. “What do you mean?” Tommy finally said, “First off Tommy don’t speak, for all we know your throat could have an infection, and talking with make it worse, Secondly Dreams enchantment strategy is never hurting someone, i mean you saw the war Sam, you saw the enchantments he had on, not a single one was past a 1 shot sharpness nor were any of them meant to kill people” George said, he paused and looked at the walls.

“Another thing is that Dream has enchantment upgrades that shows its his, they always carve “DGS'' representing Dream, me, and Sapnap, and I'm looking around the walls, there's not a single carving or shiny object, and Dream only has access to enchantments not Curses'' George said, “That's True” Sam spoke up, he took his helmet off to reveal his green hair and his little crown popped up on his head, “these helmets are a pain to wear'' Sam laughed whiling shaking his hair out, Rae and Ponk nodded and did the same, George did so as well, to reveal his Blue and Brown faded hair, they all dropped their helmets, George turned around to fix his goggles, “why don't you show your eyes? I mean Eret showed his” Sam asked.  “Hmmm, I have my reasons” George smiled, “Oh ok?” Sam said looking away, “should we try and push the door?” Sam said, George walked up to Sam and nodded, “It's worth a try” George shrugged. They both walked up to the door and started pushing, “it ain't budging” George spat out, “Maybe Because it's Locked dumbasses” Ponk said annoyed, “Got any other ideas smart ass?” Sam spat back, George looked around, “ill uhm, look around” George said, he walked away into a dark hallway. Sam was too busy pissing off Ponk to realize George went down the death hallway, for prisoners that have to be killed due to their crimes, Rae stood up and lightly placed Tommy's head down and ran in the direction that George went.

“George! George? Wait up” Rae said running up to George, “sorry” George said monotone, “you know this is the death hallway” She said, She was shaking due to how cold it was, she took her sweater off and gave it to Tommy not expecting to go down this cold and creepy hallway, George stopped and noticed, he removed his armor and took his sweater off, handing it to Rae, “Hey don't you-” before she could continue he walked away silently, she shrugged and put it on, once she put it on she ran up to walk next to him.  “It sticks” Rae said, she pinched her nose to block the rotting stench, “Well there's a lot of” He paused and stopped in his tracks, “What??” she panicked, “Well there's your, uhm, disturbing answer to the smell” he said pointing forward. “OH MY GOD!” She screamed, “is that-Is that” she backed up and turned around and gagged, “A dead body…” George responded. 

“I guess something killed him? Because the room is a few doors up, George just looked at the motionless body in the hallway slouched over, bloody scratches marked the mans face and down his arms, George shook his head and walked away, Rae ran behind him shielding her eyes in his back, “it's gonna be okay? Right George?” Rae asked, her eyes started watering and she was basically crying.  “Valk common you and me both know it's gonna be okay” George finally spoke up, “I'll protect you don’t worry” George said smiling, “thanks Gogy’ she said, “Of course Valk” he said. They processed forward into the death room, “I’ll stay out here?” Rae said, George nodded, and walked in. “Oh my, it smells” George said, he pinched his nose to block the smell, the room grazed with blood, it was cleaned of body's and stuff like that, but it looks like the cleaner didn’t make it out alive though.

“Who would do this?...”


End file.
